Mischlitt
Armored Tech Fencer |Likes = Avan Hardins Jugin Magari |Affiliation = Lanseal Military Academy |Rank = |Role = Lanseal cadet (former) Psychology student |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 2 |Japanese = }} is a 17 year old Darcsen Armored Tech and member of Class G who appears in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' Class G Armored Tech, Mischlitt is an inquisitive and studious Darcsen introvert who tends to avoid contact with her fellow students. She kept distance on all other Class G members, thinking that they're "incompatible" with a Darcsen like her. She sees the Darcsen Calamity as a hoax, but doesn't want to deal with prejudice because people will accuse her of lying instead. Avan, however, thinks that she shouldn't just give up and also befriend other Class G members, saying that not everyone hates Darcsen. In Unseen Barriers, she kept keeping distance with other Class G members. Avan approached her personally and talked to her while she was mending her Darcsen Charm, a keepsake given to her by her family before enrolling in Lanseal. However, no matter what Avan said, she still stood on her statements about herself as a Darcsen and kept counter-arguing Avan saying that there's "unseen barriers" between her and the others. Later, in A Cry for Help, Mischlitt heard from students from other class she accidentally bumped into that her hometown, Louvere, is under attack from GRA army. Mischlitt ran quickly and asked Avan and Class G to help her defend her hometown. Every classmates agreed and supported her, especially Zeri who can't stand seeing his brethren killed without a fight. After succeeding in defending her hometown, Mischlitt admitted that she was the one erecting the "unseen barrier" that blocked her from the outside world. Her thought on others makes her unable to see that she actually has friends. After admitting so, she gave Avan her Darcsen charm, saying that Darcsens will give the charm to their best friend. From then on, she became closer to her classmates, who also helped her overcome the fear of water. After graduation, Mischlitt studied psychology in an attempt to quantify and understand love, though a pioneer in the field, love still eludes her. 'Freshmen's Cadet Guide' An intelligent Darcsen cadet who maintains excellent grades at the academy. At times she will try to hide in her own closet, but when it's time to take care of business she certainly understand how to become an overachiever. What she could use is a spark of energy - which our Class leader should be able to provide by simply being near to her on the field. 'Memories' *The Girl Genius *Unseen Barriers *A Cry For help *Valued Friends Stats Personal Potentials *'Fear of Water' - Being around water disturbs them so much that it lowers their chances of inflicting status ailments when attacking. *'Genius' - Uses innate talents to the fullest extent, raising all abilities. *'Insular' - They have withdrawn into their shell, lowering their evasive skills. *'Thaw '- Stepping out into the world they had rejected raises their chances of inflicting status ailments when attacking. (Replaces Insular after completing her classmate mission, Mischlitt's Hometown.) Battle Potentials Quotes Trivia *Mischlitt is the smartest in Class G. Even Zeri admitted that after an exam in The Girl Genius. *Mischlitt's hometown is Louvere, a town set on Diebal Mountains. *Unlike everyone else, whose fourth Memories skits (after their classmate missions) are fully-voiced, it's her third skit (before her classmate mission) that is fully-voiced. Her after mission skit has limited voiceover like a regular skit. Category:Characters Category:Class G Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Armored Tech Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters